


Should I break your heart?

by Sleepily_Scarlet



Category: One Piece
Genre: Bets & Wagers, Established Relationship, Fighting, Fist Fights, Jealousy, M/M, Multi, Secret Relationship, probably not the healthiest of relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 14:36:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20798225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepily_Scarlet/pseuds/Sleepily_Scarlet
Summary: A fun game of who can lose it first.





	Should I break your heart?

A cold breeze dragged against the oceans waves, sliding across the deck of the thousand sunny to spread through the ship. Sanji shivered as the cold air racked his bones, biting lightly at the cigarette between his lips as smoke seeped through. 

Great.

Another winter island.

Sanji hated winter islands, hated how he had to bundle up just to walk outside, and he especially hated the way the ladies would cover up. He didn't understand how anyone could live for more then a month in this type of weather, let alone a few weeks. He soon pulled the cigarette from his lips, tapping the butt on the edge of the ship. The rest of the crew was preparing for the new island, all except Sanji and a sleeping swordsman.

Speaking of which.

A kick landed on the swordsman's leg, harsh enough to bruise a regular man easily.

"Shouldn't you be preparing for the new island instead of wasting your life away sleeping?" The blond asked, letting the cigarette hang loosely between his lips. Zoro groaned from where he was on the ground, an eye opening to look up at the cook.

"I could ask you the same question, why are you annoying me instead of making your grocery list?" He spat, soon closing his eye to lean back against the ship. Sanji growled at the words, moving to simply kick him harder, but this time in the arm. Zoro growled, finally standing to meet the cooks eye. 

"What the fuck is your deal?" Zoro asked, annoyance running over his features. Sanji smirked at this, he loved making him mad, it was his favorite activity. The crew had no idea of their special little... arrangement. That was between Zoro and Sanji alone, well... and maybe Luffy. Their captain had an insane talent at knowing things that were never actually said. If he did know however, he hasn't told anyone.

"What a bad boyfriend, not trying to make plans with me on the new island." The blond teased, hand coming forward to poke the others chest, to which Zoro pushed his hand away.

"You didn't try to make plans with me either! Why am I always the one who has to plan this stuff?" Zoro spat, arms crossing in front of chest. He could feel the cold beginning to creep up on his skin, it wasn't a bad feeling, just wasn't his favorite nor did it bother him. 

" God how did I end up with an insensitive marimo like you? Someones going to steal me away and all you'll be doing is sleeping." He declared, blowing smoke into the swordsman's face, watching as his nose scrunched up in disgust.

"How could they with such a nasty habit?" he snapped, a hand moving forward to steal the cigarette from between the others lips. Sanji moved forward to chase the sweet nicotine, hand reaching out to try and take it back. Zoro leaned back, making his best shot to flick the small tobacco stick off of the railing and into the ocean. An instant kick to the side had Zoro groaning, both arms moving to trap the blonds leg against him, pulling him forward to which the blond gasped in surprise.

"I bet someone does at this island." Sanji suddenly announced, moving a hand to push at Zoro's shoulders, which moved him only a little.

" Alright, I bet someone finds me as well." Zoro countered, pulling the blond closer by the leg he had trapped. Sanji moved a hand to grip at the swordsman's shoulder, just so he didn't fall back on his ass. The statement actually made Sanji's face twist in anger. He had only been teasing, he didn't like the thought of anyone else touching Zoro like he did. He wanted to back out on his words, but his pride wouldn't let him.

"How about a game then?" He asked. Why you may ask? Because obviously Sanji hated himself.

"What kind of game?"

"The kind I win and you lose. We go out tonight, and see if we can get someone to take us home." Sanji spat, twisting his ankle under the others hold to finally break free, pushing Zoro back in the process. Zoro himself didn't like this, but he wasn't one to back off of a challenge.

"What are the rules?" He asked, even though his head was screaming at him to stop this. He knew anyone who laid their hand on Sanji was going to be losing a limb, preferably their hand or in a mans case, his dick. He didn't discriminate.

"No getting jealous, and whoever caves first gets punished." the blond scoffed, moving to straighten out his shirt. He didn't know how well this was actually going to work, he already didn't like the thought of someone else touching him. It couldn't be helped, Sanji wanted to prove a point.

"Deal."

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It didn't take Sanji long to get all of his shopping done, which he was cursing himself for. All he could think about was someone else touching Zoro, and it not only irritated him, it pissed him off to high hell and back. Usopp and Chopper had caught up with him at some point, and at a simple question asked by the long nose had him snapping and basically telling him to fuck off. It wasn't anyone else's fault but his own, and it really was getting to him. He shook his head, taking in a deep breath as he put things away onto shelves. 

He was going to prove his point, he wouldn't be taken lightly. 

To cover up their little game, they had made sure the whole crew would party with them tonight, and they had already picked a club. Knowing them, it would probably end in a fight, their captain had a habit, but then again, so did everyone else. They were all rowdy when they wanted to be. 

Sanji sighed again when all the groceries were put away, tapping his foot impatiently as he counted over the supplies. He could hear everyone gathering out on the deck, which only furthered his anxiety. He was already dressed for the occasion. Red long sleeves fell down his arms, buttoned with three undone on top to show off a bit. Black slacks that fit perfectly well with a chain connecting from the pocket finished the look, his black dress shoes shiny and knew. He may have bought more then food on his trip out..

He moved to pull a pack from his pocket, pushing through the kitchen door only to stop in the door way. Everyone was dressed up for a night of fun, but Sanji's eyes instantly landed on Zoro before anyone else. Zoro wore something similar to Sanji, except his shirt was black and was open more. His shirt hung open deliciously to show off the scar on his chest, not to mention that tan skin and the muscles that pocked out from under the button up added to the hotne- He had to shake his head of the thoughts fluttering through his mind. Sanji swallowed audibly, hands almost shakenly taking out his lighter to light the end of his cigarette. 

He had to take in a deep breath, pushing the smoke through tight lips. 

"I'm surprised Sanji hasn't commented on Nami or Robin's outfit yet." Brook whispered to Usopp, completely breaking the cooks stare. 

He couldn't break his concentration.

He was going to prove his point.

He finally turned his attention to the wonderful young ladies. Nami wore a short black dress that not only showed off her cleavage, but fit her body completely well. Robin wore a nicely red dress, similar to Nami's but was longer in length.

"What a gorgeous sight! You ladies look amazing this evening!" Sanji swooned, though it sounded a bit off from his usual appraisal of his female crew mates.

"There he is!" Franky called from the side of the ship, a smile plastered over his face. Usopp could tell something was off, especially from how the cook acted earlier.

"Alright! Lets go!" Luffy called out excitedly, basically jumping off the ship to get ahead of the other who began to make their way off the ship. Sanji faked a smile, which soon faded when his eyes met Zoro's. His heart began to beat almost uncontrollably, just at the look the swordsman was giving him. He remembered that look, that's the look he saw the first time they fucked. Hunger and determination, it made his knees a bit weak.

He was going to die.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The club bursted with light and music, the bars band playing every note with such finesse that the building shook with with its energy. Luffy instantly took of into the crowd, Usopp, Brook and Franky following behind. The girls headed to the bar, Zoro following after them with Chopper holding onto his pant leg. He let out a long breath, looking over the scene. 

He wasn't going to give in.

Zoro ordered one of his usual favorite drinks, watching as Chopper jumped up onto the stool next to him.

"Your dressed up nicely." Robin commented beside him, almost making him jump out of his skin. 

"Everyone is." He scoffed, taking a sip of his drink when it was given to him.

"Yes but this is different for you. Trying to find someone?" She said with a small smile, watching as the swordsman stiffened. Damn witch probably heard everything.

" So what if I am, is that such a bad thing?" He asked, taking another drink as he watched the blond move onto the dance floor. Fuck he hated this. Robin simply shook her head, moving her gaze over to Nami who somehow flirted her way into getting a free drink. Zoro cursed under his breath, leaning back onto the bar. He didn't have his swords with him, for once. It didn't take long for someone to approach Sanji on the dance floor, ask him for a dance and soon had a hand on the blonds hip. Anger seeped through his very core, drinking more of his drink. He couldn't show he was jealous, that was the rule. All Zoro wanted to do was cut that mans dick off, and since he didn't have his sword, he would do it with a broken beer bottle. 

Extremely painful.

The party goes on, the man who had asked Sanji to dance earlier was now dancing very... suggestively with the blond. A red head had found her way to the bar, sitting next to the simmering swordsman staring the two down.

"Come here alone?" She asked, leaning onto the bar so her fingers would brush up against Zoro's shirt. He turned, offering a small sigh.

"N- uh yes! yes I came alone." He lied, swirling his straw through his third drink by now. Now was his chance. He looked over to the blond, watching as he looked back to Zoro for a second. They had only been here for about an hour, and so far this was the first person to approach Zoro. Their eyes met for a split second, in which Zoro smirked and Sanji frowned. The swordsman then moved to face the girl, letting his thumb move under her chin to softly bring her forward. The girls cheeks instantly went red, her mouth opening to speak but nothing came out.

"Guess you could say I didn't come alone now right?" He asked her, smiling as she nodded a bit to quickly. Zoro looked back over to meet Sanji's gaze, watching as the blond huffed a bit before looking back over to the man he was dancing with.

"Everything ok?" He asked, watching Sanji fake a smile. 

"Everything's perfectly ok! Here." he reasurred, moving to take the males hands, moving one of them to his lower back while he moved the other to his ass. He didn't like the feeling, mostly because it wasn't his marimo, but he wasn't going to lose. The males cheeks reddened, offering a small smile as Sanji's hips swayed back and forth. They were basically grinding at this point. Zoro saw this, and that's when he broke.

"I'll be right back." He said quietly, moving his hand away from the woman who simply nodded, to flustered to talk. It didn't take him long to get onto the dance floor, and since he didn't have his swords, the first thing that came to his mind was to hit. He moved to grab Sanji's shoulder, pulling him back and away from the male.

"Marimo! what are you do-" His words were cut off when Zoro straight out punched the male that had been dancing with him as hard as he could, sending him flying back and knocking him out with one hit.

"Screw this fucking game." Zoro growled, taking hold of the others wrist to pull him to follow. He broke, he couldn't take someone else other then himself touching Sanji. Especially how that guy was, he was lucky that Zoro's swords were on the ship. It didn't take him long to get the blond outside of the club, pulling him to the alley that connected to the bar.

"Now hold on you moss headed monster! This was not part of the ga-" He tried to argue, but his words were cut off with a gasp when he was slammed into the wood of the building, his back arching almost instantly at the others lips that crashed into his. It was filled with anger and lust, jealousy. His knees almost gave in when his tongue was met with Zoro's, both hands moving into the swordsman's hair to lightly pull.

Zoro soon pulled away with a pant. "You are mine and nobody else's, and if someone so much as looks at you in the same way I do, I will cut off their head."

Yep, he didn't want anyone else.


End file.
